You Fired Me by LaTreaseM1
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: Bella was tired of being a caregiver to her messed up parents. While now being the sole caregiver of her baby sister Alice, Bella took a job while still in High School, that taught her how she could now be taken care of for a change. Now a College graduate going for her Masters, Bella was now going to put everything she learned to good use.


Title: You Fired Me

Summary: After of being a caregiver to her messed up parents. While in high school Bella Swan became the sole caregiver of her baby sister Alice. She took a job, that taught her how she could now be taken care of for a change. Now a College graduate going for her Masters, Bella was going to put everything she learned to good use. AH/ AU/Non-Canon/OOC DD/lg

Pairing: Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Caius

Rating: M

Word Count: 11,743

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

My brothers and I had always been extremely close, from childhood all the way through college. Caius and I were twins, practically joined at the hip, and were the youngest of the four of us. We both had blonde hair like our mother.

Marcus was the oldest, always keeping us out of trouble. And Aro, he was the middle child, and his middle name was trouble. They both had dark hair like our father.

Everyone knew and respected the name Volturi. Volturi Investments was a prominent venture capital firm in Northern California. Not only that, The Volturi Brothers were a big name in the BDSM Community.

We also owned the biggest fetish club in San Francisco, called Fetster. Technically it was mine and Caius'. We had gotten into BDSM in college. Marcus was expected to take over the family business, which he did. And Aro, well he was just Aro. But once we opened the club, Aro was interested and finally found something he was good at doing. He managed the club, while Marcus, Caius and I worked at the investment firm.

Aro told us about the new attraction at the club he was thinking about opening. He called it the Nursery. It was so Dom Daddy's could meet Littles. I was never really into ageplay, but I knew many Doms and Domme's who were, so when he told me about it. I gave him the go-ahead.

"Are you ready, Carlisle?" Caius asked sticking his head into my office. It was a Thursday night. I usually only showed my face in our club on Friday and Saturday, but tonight was the opening of the Nursery.

"Yes, I guess. I've got a big day tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet my new personal assistant. I want to show her what I expect so she can be prepared for Monday. So, I don't want to be out late tonight."

"Yeah, I get it. We'll make an appearance, see how Aro has it set up. You know, I've been looking online. Some of those little girls are quite cute," Caius chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's something that sort of screams creeper to me. And what of the girls? I mean, is it daddy issues that make them want to fuck a man and call him Daddy?" I asked as I grabbed my suit jacket from the back of the chair.

"Who knows Carlisle. What is it that makes you want to smack a woman's ass and make her crawl on all fours before you fuck her brains out? It's a turn on," He said, throwing his messenger bag strap across his chest. We were now walking across to Marcus's office.

"Hey old man, are you coming?" I called out to Marcus from his doorway. We needed to get him out of his funk. He just ended a 5-year D/s relationship with Didi. She wanted to leave the lifestyle, get married and have kids. Marcus wasn't ready for that yet. Not that he couldn't have all of that with her and still keep their D/s relationship. It's just more complicated.

"I don't think so, fellas. You go ahead, I've got…"

"Oh no, the fuck you don't, Marc. We are not letting you sulk at home all alone again. Come on, get the fuck out of this office, you're coming with us. Besides, I'll get you home early. I've got a big day tomorrow and won't be out late," I told him.

"Thanks, little brother," He said patting me on the shoulder.

"You go ahead Caius, Marcus can ride with me," I said to my twin.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you there," Caius then left and walked towards the elevators. I stood there watching Marcus as he packed his messenger bag. He walked out of his office, and I hit the lights.

Once on the elevator, Marcus gave a long sigh.

"Why didn't you just give her what she wanted?" I asked him.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Carlisle. Everything was perfect for us; then she had to go and throw a cog in the works. If she could have only given me another 3-5 years, there are things I still want to do before I'm tied down with a wife and kids."

"Yeah, I know Marcus, but women are different, you know. Their biological clock starts ticking, and they think they are running out of time. You can't blame her for that," I told him.

"I don't, and I hope she finds what she needs. It still doesn't hurt any less," he said.

"I know big brother. But hey, maybe you'll find a sub tonight that will help you take your mind off of her," I told him giving him a wink. He growled, rolling his eyes at me.

We made our way to the garage and climbed into my Mercedes and drove straight to the club. I hadn't had a permanent sub in two years, and really wasn't looking for one at the moment. My last sub was an older woman, Esme. She was a nurse, but when her mom took sick, she moved back east to take care of her. I still called her from time to time, but she was happy and was even telling me about a guy she met. A young Doctor named Edward Mason. She said although he was vanilla, she was in love. I didn't see that relationship going anywhere, but if she was happy, that's all that mattered.

We pulled up to Valet parking and got out of the car. As we made our way inside, Felix was at the door.

"Mr.'s Volturi. Your brother has your VIP section all set up, I'll escort you," Felix said to us.

"No thanks, Felix. We're just going to check out things first. We'll find him," I told Felix. As soon as we walked in all the other Doms were greeting us. We walked around for a bit, watching some of the exhibitions that were on display before Aro came up to us.

"Why are you not in the VIP section I had set up?" he asked, shoving my favorite Macallan Scotch in my hand.

"I just wanted to look around a bit first. Now show me this Nursery you've been going on about," I told Aro. Aro gave me this weird little chuckle, before pulling me by the arm.

He leads me to a private door, that had the word 'Nursery' in childlike letters over the door. There were several rooms, most of them empty, but they were set up like a child's nursery would be. It had adult sized cribs, with stuffed animals and oversized rocking chairs. They were painted in bright colors, with children's themes. One was Hello Kitty. There was another in the décor of the movie Frozen. I saw Caius standing, peering into the glass at one of the rooms, with a curious smile on his face. Marcus and I went over to see what he was looking at, and there in the room, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on in my life.

She was sitting there in the oversized rocking chair, with her legs crossed Indian style. Legs that looked like they went on for miles. She had her long mahogany hair done up in pigtails, with bright yellow ribbons. She had on a little-cropped t-shirt that said 'I heart my daddy.' When I walked up to the glass, she batted her long dark eyelashes at me, but she had the most beautiful big doe eyes, that were chocolate brown. She gave me a shy look as she pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. She had my cock standing at attention.

"Fuck me!" I growled. This sent Marcus and Aro into a fit of laughter. But I noticed that Caius was studying her just as intently as I was.

"You were here first," I offered, extending my hand for him to go in.

"She is quite intriguing, isn't she. I've been watching her for about 10 minutes, but she didn't become this animated until you walked up brother," He told me. She then climbed down out of her rocking chair. I was right, her legs did go on for miles. I could just imagine them wrapped around me. She had on lace bobby socks, with high heeled Mary-Jane shoes. She went and leaned over her crib. Her tight little ass, covered in ruffled lace, was sticking up in the air as she reached for a stuffed animal. That was it. This was all I could take.

I took off my suit jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves of my dress shirt. Aro chuckled as he took them from my hands. I handed Caius my now empty glass of scotch, went to the door, opened it and walked in.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Isabella, what's yours?" she said in a child-like voice.

"My name is Carlisle," I said smiling at her.

"That's a pretty name," she said with a little giggle. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" She asked me, looking up at me through her long lashes.

"I don't know, Isabella. I've never had a little girl before," I told her.

"Well, it's not much different than having a regular sub. We only play on the days you want me to play. And - and I obey you, and - and you give me a schedule, and if I'm a bad little girl, you punish me. If I'm a good little girl you reward me," she told me still in her childlike voice, twirling one of her pigtails in her hand. She was so delightful, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Daddy, who's that? He looks just like you," she pointed as she peered over my shoulder. I was stooped in front of her while she still sat in her rocking chair. I looked over my shoulder to see all of my brothers watching my interaction with little Isabella.

"Those are all my brothers, but the one that looks like me is my twin brother Caius, would you like to meet them?"

"I've already met him," She pointed at Aro. "Yes, may I meet your brothers, daddy?" She said as she held her arms up. I picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. She met my erection that was now prominent. I saw a small smirk play on her face, and she momentarily ground into me before laying her head on my shoulder. FUCK!

I placed my hands on her tight little ass and ground her further into my cock. She moaned into my neck. She smelled so good, like lavender and baby powder. I had to figure out how I was going to keep her. I didn't know the first thing about little girls. I had a sub-room in my penthouse, I guess I could turn it into a nursery. I could get Aro to help me with it since he set all of this up anyway.

"Baby girl, like you said, you've already met my brother Aro," She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello again, Uncle Aro," She said with a little giggle.

"Hello again, little Bella. Are you enjoying your time in your nursery playroom?' Aro asked her.

"It's okay, except no one will play with me," She said with a little pout that nearly broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry little Bella. But this is our first night, and you were the only little girl that came out to play. Do you have any other playmates that would like to come and visit our nursery?" Aro asked her. She nodded her head.

"My sister Alice can come and play tomorrow, and then we have two more playmates we went to school with, Angela and Jessica. And then there's Lauren, but she's a meany," The fellows laughed at that.

"Well you make sure they mention your name when they come, and if you don't find a Daddy tonight, when you come back I will give you a discount, Okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Aro," Isabella said. I continued down the line.

"This is Marcus," Isabella also kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Marcus," Isabella said.

"Well hello there, little lady. Aren't you a pretty little girl," Marcus said to her. She ducked her head under my chin.

"Thank you," she said meekly. I then continued down to Caius.

"Baby girl, this is my twin brother Caius," She lifted her head and looked at Caius. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder-length hair. Caius always kept his hair long. Usually, at work, it was held neatly in a hair band, but at night, he always wore it down. I kept my hair cut, not too short, but I kept it combed back away from my face. Isabella tucked his hair behind his ear so she could look at his face. She then turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Can he play with us too?" She said as she stuck her tongue out and lightly brushed it against my ear.

"I'm afraid I can't stay and play tonight, Isabella. But if you are willing to come tomorrow night, I will pay your nursery fee, and we can play then. Would you like that?" I asked her.

"Yes, Daddy. I would like that very much," She said with a little squeal. I then took her back to her playroom and deposited her back in her chair.

"Can Daddy have some sugar before I leave?" I asked her.

"Of course, Daddy. Anything for you." I cupped her face with both my hands. And what started out as a chaste kiss, grew quick with heat. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. And like a good little girl, she let me dominate the kiss.

"Thank you, baby girl," I said, once I ended the kiss.

"You're welcome, Daddy," she said looking down shyly.

"Can I give Daddy Caius a kiss too?" She asked

"Why certainly, sweetheart," I beckoned my brother to come into the room. I stood up and met him halfway.

"It seems she's interested in both of us. We haven't double-teamed a sub since college. Are you up for it?" I asked Caius.

"I think we can handle that," Caius said giving me a smirk.

"Well, I told you, I can't stay. If we do this, I'd like for us to start together. I'll get the information from Aro about setting up a nursery playroom in my sub-room. If you want to get the contract together. I told her I would meet her here tomorrow and take care of her fee. If everything works out, we can take her back to my place tomorrow night and go from there,"

"Sounds like a plan," Caius said.

"For now, she wants a kiss goodnight from you," I told him. He just winked at me and walked towards Isabella.

"Goodnight, baby girl. Have pleasant dreams, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

 **BELLA'S POV**

I've been told so many times I was born middle-aged, and as long as I can remember I've taken care of everyone.

I remember standing on a step stool, placing a bottle in the bottle warmer for my baby sister Mary-Alice at the age of 5, because my mom and Alice's dad was strung out in their room. Phil was a Major League baseball player. How he continued to play is beyond me. I really didn't give a shit. I would take money out of his wallet or his credit card and pay for the things that Alice and I needed.

When Phil was on the road, and my mom would go through withdrawals, I'd make sure she was okay. I wouldn't get her dope, but I'd try and make sure Renee ate and had fluids. When she'd leave in the middle of the night to get her drugs, however she did, I'd take care of Alice.

When I was 12, Phil died of a drug overdose, though sad, that should have been the best day of our lives. My mom was smart enough to list Phil on Mary-Alice's birth certificate. So, his entire estate was left to Alice, which wasn't as much as we'd hoped since most of his money went into his and my mom's arms. However, what was left, ended up in her arms anyway.

Four years later, when I was 16, my mom too died of a heroin overdose. We were forced to leave Jacksonville, Florida, where we'd lived since I was three when my dad kicked my mom out for having an affair with Phil.

To say my dad wasn't thrilled about having two teenage daughters come live with him was an understatement, especially since one of us wasn't his.

"You two little bitches just stay out of my way. I want this house spotless when I come home, and my breakfast and dinner on the table, on time." Charlie said as he drove us home from the airport in Seattle. He was the Chief of Police in a small Podunk town called Forks, Washington, population: not enough to even count.

Soon after we arrived, Alice and I met some friends. Angela and Jessica were my friends from high school. Lauren was the bitch that tried to make my life hell. Alice was just barely out of elementary school. She was pretty smart, thanks to me. I made sure she did her homework, and I tutored her. I was always in honors classes. So, Alice was able to skip a couple of grades. She was still in middle school, but next year she'd be a freshman, and I'd be a Senior.

I needed a way to make money, to get Alice and me out of here. The only places to get a job around here was the grocery stores and Newton Outfitters, the local sporting goods shop. I did that for a while but wasn't making the kind of money I was used to getting back in Jacksonville. Although, before Phil died, we did okay with his baseball money after taxes and heroin. The money I made was enough to make sure Alice and I had clothes and food. But now I was her sole support.

"Hey, new girl, even though I don't really like you, I know where you can get a job making good money," Lauren sneered at me one day in the cafeteria at school. She handed me a card. 'Bottomz Up Gentlemen's Club' the card read.

"I'll admit, you have a pretty hot body. And the place has what's called the Kiddiez Room," She told me.

"What's that?" I asked

"It's for the pervs that like to watch young girls. But don't worry, they have high security for that room. You're behind a plexiglass case, and the men pay high dollar to come in and watch. I work there on weekends," She told me.

"Thanks, Lauren," I said and gave her a tight smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it. I mean really don't mention it. If your dad the cop finds out, he could shut that place down." She told me.

"You aren't really going to go work there are ya, Bells?" Angie asked.

"If it pays good money, Alice and I can be out of here by graduation. I just don't know what I'm going to do about Alice at night if I work there." I told Angela.

"Don't worry Bella, you get that job, and I'll watch Alice at night," Angela told me. "I watch my twin brothers all the time anyway. And Alice is really cool for a little kid."

I laughed. "Don't let Tink hear you say that she's a little kid. You know she has a complex about her size, Ang," I told her.

I mean really, Alice was the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. There was a reason I called her Tink, short for Tinker Bell. She was so tiny she looked a bit like a fairy pixie.

With the money I'd saved in Florida, I bought a second-hand truck from the guy I'd met on the local Indian reservation. Billy Black was a friend of my dad. His son Jacob was two years younger than me but was a fine piece of ass. If I was ever gonna have a boyfriend, it would be Jacob. But I didn't have time for a boyfriend. I had a mission. Get as far away from Forks, Washington with my sister as possible.

After school, I picked up Alice and dropped her off at Angie's before heading to Port Angeles to the Bottomz Up. The manager made me strip down to my underwear and took a look at me.

"Oh yeah, you'll do just fine in the Kiddiez Room. Can you start this weekend?" The pervy looking manager asked me.

"Well, I guess, but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do," I told him. He then took me around to the rooms.

"You sit there, play with yourself. I don't care what you do. Finger fuck, dildo, vibrator. Tight t-shirt, school girl outfit, whatever. Nobody touches you, you only touch yourself. Lauren sent you, right? Well, she'll tell you what you need."

"You mean to show my vag to strangers?" I shook my head.

"Look, kid, they're only looking, who gives a shit. They can't touch you, or I'd lose my license. I'm bordering as it is, but those old pervs pay good money to see a little girls cooch. $1000 a week, take it or leave it."

"DID YOU SAY $1000 A WEEK?"

"Okay, okay, geez, I hate you city kids, $1500." He told me

"Deal!" I agreed quickly before he changed his mind.

"Here, here's $500 in advance. Go around the corner to Eve's Garden. Tell them Big Tony sent ya, and that you'll be working the Kiddiez Room, they'll hook you up. And you need to be waxed smooth as a baby's ass."

I ran out of there and hopped in my truck. I didn't have time to shop right now, I had to make it home before Charlie and make sure his dinner was ready. I stopped by the grocers and got stuff to make tacos, then picked up Alice and headed back.

Alice cleaned up after dinner, and I went upstairs and called Ang.

"I got the job! But get this, I'm makin' $1500 a week."

"WHAT THE FUUU! To do what Bells? I don't know hookers that make that kind of money."

"That's just it Angie. They only get to watch me get off with myself." I told her.

"WHAT? Bella, no!" Angela protested.

"Angie, look I don't need a mom right now. I've never had one before, and I certainly don't need one now. I gotta do this Ang. I've got to get my little sister someplace safe. Look, you know what it's like here. That's why your mom won't let you come over. I'm barely keeping Charlie off me, and I'm his biological daughter. What do you think would happen to Alice since he can't stand her." I told Angela.

Everyone knew the Chief of Police used his badge to chase ass. I've seen the way he looks at Alice and me. It was only a matter of time.

"You just be careful Bella. You know I love you like a sister," Angela told me.

"I love you too, bitch. Now, you and Lauren gotta come with me tomorrow. I got a $500 advance to go shopping for the things I need, but hey, don't tell Lauren how much I'm making. I have a feeling he's cheating the local girls." I told Angie.

"At first, he offered me $1000 a week, he thought I was protesting when I screamed out in shock at the amount, then he mumbled something about hating us city girls and raised it to $1500. You know she already doesn't like me. I'm surprised she told me about the job."

"Bella, she offered because she knows what it's like. Her stepdad's been, you know since she was 15. But you too, don't tell her I told you." Angela confided in me.

"Oh, God, poor Lauren. I won't say a word I promise. So, will ya come with me? I gotta buy stuff and get a wax."

"I can't, I gotta watch the twins after school till my mom gets home." She told me.

"AWWW, Ang. How about we cut school during lunch, we can make it back in time to get you home."

"Okay, Awesome," Ang told me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," and I disconnected the call.

I went downstairs to see what was keeping Alice, to find her looking terrified sitting on Charlie's lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" I screamed at Charlie and pulled Alice behind me. He threw up his hands in surrender and just chuckled.

"Get the little midget out of my sight then," He scowled. I turned and hurried Alice upstairs.

"Did he touch you, Tink?" I asked Alice, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"No, Sissy, I promise, but he wanted me to touch him." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Alice you gotta promise me to stay away from him, do you understand? I'm gonna get us out of here. If I'm not here, you are not to come here, understand?" She nodded her head. "If I'm not here you are to go to Angela's house or Jessica's house, understand me?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. I pulled my sister in for another hug. Me and my sister showered together and got ready for bed. We had twin beds in the room, but she was so small, most of the time she slept with me.

The next day, Jessica, Angela, Lauren and I went to Port Angeles to Eve's Garden. Lauren told me if I gave her $100 she would let me use her clothes until I got my first paycheck. She said that would save me about $200 on clothes. I only had to purchase my paraphernalia. She loaded my hand basket with butt plugs, dildos, and vibrators. Adult pacifiers and baby bottles. I saw a cute pair of ruffle bottom panties that I just had to have. I was starting to think this was going to be fun.

"Wow, I never knew they had all this stuff," Angie said.

"Can I get a job there too?" Jessica asked.

"While Bella and I are getting our wax, go by and see Big Tony," Lauren told her.

After we were done, we met back up with Jess.

"He said to come back, in a couple of months. He said some of the old heads would be leaving to go to college or moving out to the main floor, there would probably be an opening then." Jessica told us.

"Yeah, if you can't pass for under 18 anymore, they move you to the dance floor," Lauren told us.

"And how are you still in the Kid Room?" Angela asked. I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Bite me, bitch! And yes, you'll probably be taking my place at the end of school, I'm leaving for college. I already have an apartment and will be dancing on the main stage on weekends. You know Bella, you and your sister can move in with me, I mean if you want." Lauren said finding fascination with a rock on the ground with her shoe.

"I don't know Lauren. How am I gonna get Alice back and forth to school? Mmmm, let me think about it. But thanks for the offer," I told her.

"Well don't ponder too long, bitch," and the old Lauren was back in full effect. "Now give me my $100." Even after giving Lauren $100 I still had $150 left. I gave Angie half for watching Alice for me.

Lauren left for college at the end of the school year. She was taking classes at the Community College and some online at the University of Washington in Seattle. I decided to take some online courses as well, which earned me extra credit on some of my classes. I graduated mid-term and applied to the University of Washington. I moved to Seattle, and Mrs. Weber, Angela's mom, agreed to let Alice stay with them. I insisted on paying for her room and board, and I continued to work at the Bottomz Up. Jessica took Lauren's place, and Lauren moved to the main stage.

By my Senior year of College, all of us at one point, worked at the Bottomz Up, including Alice. We had all made our rounds in the Littles community, frequenting a fetish club in Seattle. I enjoyed being taken care of like a little girl. Many thought I had daddy issues, but it wasn't that. It became highly erotic for me. All I had to do was become a baby, and men would treat me like I'd never been treated before in my life.

Lauren had followed her Dom/Daddy to San Francisco. I had gotten my bachelor's degree in business finance and was still going for my Masters. I decided to move to Palo Alto, with Alice, where she had been accepted in Stanford University. I figured I could use my degree with all the dot-com companies in the area, while I worked on my Masters. Angela and Jessica moved with us.

I'd gotten a break and landed a job as a personal assistant to a bigwig at an investment firm. I wanted to be in finance, so this was as good a start as any. I thought it was strange I didn't get to meet the guy, but the lady in personnel said I'd be interviewed by his old personal assistant, and if she likes me, then I'd be fine. A secretary called me and said her boss would meet me on Friday, to go over a few things for when I start on Monday.

The girls and I had already talked about checking out the Fetish scene in the area. I told them about a club I'd heard about call Fetster that I wanted to check out. Alice had class on Friday and Angie, and Jess had gotten jobs waitressing until they found something better. Lauren had just broken up with her Daddy, but I tended to stay away from her as much as possible. Not that we weren't still friends, I just couldn't take her hot/cold attitude sometimes.

So, I decided to venture out to Fetster myself. I was hoping to get laid tonight to take some of the stress off, before my big day.

"Let us know if it's worth it," Angie called out as she and Jess left to go to work. The fee was pretty steep, $100 for four hours for a Nursery. But when I got there, I saw it was well worth the money. I went into my dressing room and changed into my 'I heart Daddy' cropped t-shirt and my yellow ruffle panties. I had a pair of patent leather Mary-Jane heels that I wore with ruffle bobby socks. I did my hair up in two ponytails with yellow bows. The only makeup I wore was eyeliner and mascara to play up my big brown eyes. It always helped that I had a dotting of freckles across my nose, so when I did my little girl act, I never tried to hide those.

I came out of the dressing room and Aro, the club manager, was there to greet me.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Aro, the club manager. I spoke to you on the phone. Welcome to the Fetster Nursery. You are the first one, and so far, the only one, I'm afraid."

"What, I'm here by myself?" I asked.

"Well, my dear, this is the first night the Nursery is open, so many may not know about it yet." He told me.

"Oh great," I said under my breath.

"Let me show you to your playroom." He said holding out his arm.

"There is a phone hidden in the bookcase in case there is any trouble. It goes directly to security. They will be here in two minutes if you ever need them. We want this to be as safe of an environment as possible." Once we got to the playroom, it was the most delightful place I'd ever seen. It had an adult-sized crib and oversized rocking chair. A bookshelf is full of books, stuffed animals, and toys. Oversized A, B, C blocks. Just like you find in a real children's nursery. It had privacy curtains over the observation windows.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, I hope you enjoy your time," with that the handsome manager left me to my room.

After about a half hour of me just sitting there in the rocker, a good-looking blonde man came and just watched me for a while. I would give him the flirty eyes, but he just watched. I wasn't getting paid for this, as a matter of fact, I had to pay, so he wasn't getting a freak show from me. About 15 minutes later two more men came up to my window, and one looked just like the first man, accept his hair was shorter. Wow, twins! Never done that before. This might be interesting.

The twin with the shorter hair looked at me, and I knew that stuck-on-stupid look. So, I turned around in the oversized rocker and climbed down, so my ass was in full view as if I was having trouble getting down. I walked over to the crib and reached over and grabbed a stuffed animal furthest away, so I had to toot my ass in the air. That did it.

He took off his suit jacket and tie, handed them to Aro and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. His twin took the empty glass he was holding before he came to the door, opened it and walked in.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Isabella, what's yours?" I gave him my best baby voice.

"My name is Carlisle." OMG! He had the most beautiful smile in the world.

"That's a pretty name," I told him and gave him a little girl giggle. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" I batted my eyelashes, hoping he'd say yes.

"I don't know, Isabella. I've never had a little girl before." Oh no! Was I up for breaking in a new Daddy?

"Well, it's not much different than having a regular sub. We only play on the days you want me to play. And - and I obey you, and - and you give me a schedule, and if I'm a bad little girl, you punish me. If I'm a good little girl, you reward me." He didn't look like he was an all-around newbie, so he must have been a Dom.

"Daddy, who's that? He looks just like you." I knew they had to be twins, I just wanted confirmation.

He stooped in front of me, so he was at eye level with me. He looked over his shoulder, then turned back to me. "They are my brothers. Would you like to meet them?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"I've already met him," I pointed at Aro. "Yes, may I meet your brothers, daddy?" I held up my arms, just to see if he knew what to do. And like he should, he scooped me up from my chair and into his arms. OMG! He smells so good. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, and my core brushed against his prominent erection. FUCK, and he was big! I couldn't help but grind on it.

He placed both hands on my ass and began grinding me against his cock. I was getting so wet, I moaned into his neck. I felt him sniff my neck, where I made sure I used enough lavender baby lotion and put baby powder in my cleavage. PLEASE LET HIM WANT TO KEEP ME!

"Baby girl, like you said, you've already met my brother, Aro," I would give a show and kiss them each on the cheek.

"Hello again, Uncle Aro," I gave my signature baby giggle.

"Hello again, little Bella. Are you enjoying your time in your nursery playroom?" Aro asked me.

"It's okay, except no one will play with me." I poked out my bottom lip for a pout. Carlisle looked like this was breaking his heart.

"I'm so sorry, little Bella. But this is our first night, and you were the only little girl that came out to play. Do you have any other playmates that would like to come and visit our nursery?" Aro asked me. I nodded my head.

"My sister Alice can come and play tomorrow, and then we have two more playmates we went to school with, Angela and Jessica. And then there's Lauren, but she's a meany." All the guys laughed at that.

"Well you make sure they mention your name when they come, and if you don't find a Daddy tonight, when you come back I will give you a discount, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Aro," I nodded, and Carlisle walked me to his next brother.

"This is Marcus." I also kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Marcus," I said.

"Well hello there, little lady. Aren't you a pretty little girl." Marcus said to me. I wasn't used to compliments. I never knew how to respond. So, I ducked my head under Carlisle's chin.

"Thank you," I said in barely a whisper. Then came his twin. I was most interested in meeting him.

"Baby girl, this is my twin brother Caius." I lifted my head and looked at Caius then back at Carlisle. If it weren't for the hair, I couldn't tell them apart. His hair looked soft like cotton, I just had to touch it. So, I reached out and stroked his hair. It was so fucking soft. His hair hung in his face, so I tucked his hair behind his ear, so I could get a better look. I wonder what Carlisle would think of this idea?

"Can he play with us too?" I wanted to nibble on his ear.

"I'm afraid I can't stay and play tonight, Isabella. But if you are willing to come tomorrow night, I will pay your nursery fee, and we can play, then. Would you like that?" He asked me.

"Yes, Daddy. I would like that very much," I got overexcited, and it came out with a squeal. He then took me back to the playroom and deposited me back in my chair.

"Can Daddy have some sugar before I leave?" He asked me.

"Of course, Daddy. Anything for you." He cupped my face with both hands. What started out as a chaste kiss, quickly grew with heat, as his tongue darted out against my bottom lip, I parted my lips and took him in hungrily. And like a good little girl, I let him dominate the kiss.

"Thank you, baby girl," He said once he ended the kiss.

"You're welcome, Daddy," I wanted a kiss from Caius too, but wasn't sure if Daddy would let me, so I looked down shyly.

"Can I give Daddy Caius a kiss too?" I said in my shy little girl voice.

"Why certainly, sweetheart." He raised two fingers and called his brother over. He then met him halfway, and they talked among themselves for a moment.

"Goodnight, baby girl. Have pleasant dreams, and I will see you tomorrow." My daddy said before leaving the playroom.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Marcus and I took our leave, and for the first time since he and Didi parted ways, did I see a bit of delight and amusement in his eyes.

"You had fun tonight brother," I asked him, giving him a smile.

"I did, she was so delightful. I can't wait to meet the rest of her friends tomorrow night," he told me with a twinkle in his eye. "And you, Carlisle surprised me. How on earth did you find the willpower to walk away with only a kiss, I would have forced everyone out, closed the blinds and went for a test drive." He told me.

"Marc, I have blue balls at this very moment." We shared a good laugh. "Trust me, Marc, if I had all the information I needed on taking a little, I would have. I intend to go home tonight and research, when I see her tomorrow night, I plan to offer her a contract and take her home."

"And Caius?" He asked me.

"Well, it seems she's interested in being double Dommed," I told him and watched the jealousy play on his face.

"I'm so fucking jealous, lucky bastards. But seriously, I expect a full report on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning, on what I should expect from being a new Daddy." I laughed but briefly took my eyes off the road to glance at Marcus. He was dead serious.

"Oh, that's so like you Marcus, make us do all the dirty work, while you take full advantage of the benefit," I told him as I pulled up to his home.

"Marcus, I have a feeling being a Dom Daddy is a lot more work, are you sure you are ready for that so soon?" He thought about that for a moment.

"You may be right Carl, maybe at first I will only play in the club, see if it's something I would like to pursue on a semi-permanent basis. But still, please give me some of the information you find. I was joking about the full report. Have a good night, don't stay up too long. Remember you have your new assistant coming, and we have that meeting at lunch with a prospective client." Marcus reminded me.

"What are you now, my daddy?" I said laughingly as a joke. Marcus laughed and got out of the car.

All the way home, my thoughts were with my little Princess. I like the sound of that, My Princess. Once I got back, the first thing I did was call Aro.

"I was expecting your call, little brother. Just so you know, twin asked Little Bella for playtime tonight and she refused him, saying she would only play with the both of you." Since we were children, whenever Aro spoke to one of us about the other, he only ever called us twin; and he was always a terrible snitch. But in this case, I liked that he did.

"I find that information rather amusing Aro, but that's not why I'm calling. I'd like for you to order baby furniture for a playroom/nursery. I'm going to ask Bella to officially be my baby girl tomorrow night," I told Aro.

"Excellent brother, though I must say, you taking our very first customer, will lose revenue, but hopefully with the other's Bella promised to bring with her tomorrow night, should make up for it."

"How long before I get my set up for my playroom?" I asked him.

"You should have it by Monday," Aro informed me.

"Good, then bill me for it and bill me for the use of the club's nursery for Bella for the entire weekend. I intend to get fully acquainted with my little this weekend." I informed him.

"Will you need stuffies and other toys as well?" Aro asked me.

"Aro, I don't know what I need. Let's assume I need everything, stuffies, whatever they are, toys, pacy's, bottles, clothing, the works. I'm sure she has her own clothes, but I want to make a good first impression." I told him.

"Very well then, should I have a contract drawn up for you?" Aro asked me.

"Aro, I'd like to do some of the work myself. Since this is my first little, I want to research what rules are needed and required." I told him.

"Very good. If there's nothing else, I still have your club to run, so good night Carlisle," with that Aro abruptly hung up the phone.

I immediately got online and started pulling up everything I could find on Dom Daddy/little girl's. I found that it wasn't much different than a Dom/sub relationship. The titles were different, and rewards and punishments were a little different. I found it was more of an age roleplay. I also noticed that some littles were age regressed, and stayed in their little space. While others were more comfortable in little space and may ask to 'not be big' as a way of comfort.

It seems I needed to find out more about Bella's needs before an appropriate contract could be drawn up. For now, I'd start with the basics of any Dom/sub contract. In sample contracts, I saw pet names given to other littles as Princess, Kitten and Baby Girl. Bella would always be my Princess. I then began to outline a contract, with rules to be followed.

I, (I'd have to fill in the name later, since I didn't know her last name), from now on referred to as Princess, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do at this moment offer myself in consensual Ownership to Carlisle Volturi, from now on referred to as Daddy, for a period of six months.

This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above-named date by either party only in the event of a breach of contract. On the date mentioned earlier, this agreement will be reviewed, renegotiated and rewritten, or terminated.

Provisions of Contract

Princess agrees to obey to the best of her ability and to devote herself entirely to the pleasure of Daddy. Princess also renounces all rights to her own pleasure, comfort, or gratification except insofar as permitted by Daddy. Daddy agrees to learn what excites Princess through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.

Daddy accepts full responsibility for Princess. This includes but is not limited to Princess's survival, health, physical wellbeing, and mental wellbeing. Princess takes full responsibility for informing Daddy of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also agree that Daddy's decision will be final regarding these issues. Daddy agrees that Princess will not be punished for respectfully stating these concerns. Daddy further agrees to listen to Princess's concerns with a clear and open mind. Daddy shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon Princess which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship.

Princess agrees at all times to make her body readily available to Daddy for his use. Princess will have her hair washed and brushed in a style Daddy prefers at all times. Princess agrees to wear any, and all clothing, makeup, jewelry, etc. that Daddy chooses.

Princess agrees to accept the responsibility of using a safeword or safe gesture when necessary. Princess acknowledges that safe word is "_" and safe gesture will be determined by Daddy in advance of play. Daddy accepts the responsibility of stopping activities in progress to assess situations where Princess safe words and will, to the best of his ability, make a judgment on whether to modify the activity or stop activity entirely. Princess agrees to hold no ill will due to Daddy's decision. Daddy agrees not to punish Princess for the use of a safe word or safe gesture.

Princess agrees to answer any and all questions asked by Daddy freely, promptly, and to the best of her knowledge. Princess further agrees to volunteer any information that Daddy should know regarding Princess's physical or emotional state. Daddy agrees to never use this information to harm Princess in any way.

Daddy agrees to furnish all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips. Princess agrees to clean and maintain all toys and implements, have them available for Daddy's use at all times, and inform Daddy of any needed repairs or replacements.

Princess states that her limits are, which will be determined before play will begin. Daddy agrees to never violate these limits without prior negotiation of, and consent by, Princess.

Princess agrees to address Daddy as Daddy or Sir unless otherwise directed. Princess agrees to speak respectfully to Daddy at all times, including times not spent in a scene. Daddy may address Princess in any way he so chooses.

Daddy agrees to furnish Princess with a symbolic token of ownership. Princess agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except when Daddy states to do so would be inappropriate or would non-consensually involve others.

Princess agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act Princess commits which displease Daddy, will result in punishment. Princess will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. Princess agrees to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by Daddy and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. Princess understands that failure to comply with Daddy's orders will result in more severe punishment. Daddy will inform Princess that she is being punished when punishment occurs, and will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. Daddy agrees to discipline only out of a desire to better the Princess and her servitude, and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger.

Accepted, understood and agreed to

this _ day of _, 20_:

By:

_, Daddy

_, Princess

Punishments for Princess

A warning is given first.

Spankies.

No pc/phone/television until she listens or says sorry.

No snackies or nom noms.

Toy or stuffie gets taken away.

An angry Daddy.

Rewards for Princess.

A massage

The head tickler

A movie of Princess's choice

An extra serving of her favorite sugary beverage

A warm glass of choccy milk

Something yummy from the store

A New stuffie (when Princess has been a really good girl!)

Extra attention from Daddy.

Rules for Daddy.

1\. When Daddy is being mean, unfair or unpolite, you can tell that to Daddy.

2\. When Princess is sick, Daddy must take care of her.

3\. Daddy shall protect Princess at all cost.

4\. When Princess is in trouble, Daddy should help her.

5\. Daddy needs to check if Princess eats healthy enough.

6\. Daddy shall give Princess a lot of attention.

7\. When Daddy is sick, tired, stressed or can't handle the situation, he has to tell Princess.

8\. Daddy shall do the things Princess can't do herself: Dressing up, feeding, etc.

9\. Daddy must always give Princess aftercare after rough sex or a punishment.

10\. Daddy must stop immediately after the safe word has been said.

11\. Daddy must always be there for Princess and give her lots of love.

12\. Daddy must clean whatever he has used (put it in the dishwasher, throw it in the garbage can)

Punishments for Daddy:

No kisses.

No touchy.

No cuddles.

An angry Princess.

After reading some of the rules that were set into place by other Daddy for their babies, I felt those were a good start until I knew Bella's habits. We could adjust from there. I went to bed excited for tomorrow night.

 **BELLA'S POV**

Both Daddy Carlisle and Caius were the most handsome men I'd ever seen. After Daddy Carlisle left, Daddy Caius asked if he could have a test drive. I told him I didn't feel comfortable with that because I didn't want Daddy Carlisle to be upset. And though I wasn't eavesdropping, I specifically heard Carlisle say they would Dom me together. I was getting the feeling Caius didn't play fair and was starting to question whether having them both was a good idea. I'd heard of other little's that had both Mommies and Daddies, and sometimes it didn't work out too well. There turned out to be jealousy issues, and the little would end up with only one Dom, or no Dom. Though I was attracted to them both and would love to play with them both, I didn't want to start out with conflict. I'm sure both men went home with blue balls, and I went home wet and horny, but tomorrow we'd make up for it.

I went home and told the girls about my night. They all were excited. I said the men were very eager to meet them. The other girls and Alice went to plan their outfits for tomorrow night. I went to my room and pulled out my navy Chanel business suit. It's the one I have on reserve for an interview, but since I didn't interview with the boss, and he'd never seen it, I'd make an excellent first impression and wear it tomorrow. It was a tasteful just above the knee pencil skirt, with a peplum jacket. I would play a little naughty and wear a white bustier underneath the jacket. I paired the suit with matching 6-inch stiletto heels. I also packed a bag for the club later, in case I didn't have time to come home first, it would be in the car.

Long gone was the beat up old truck I'd purchased from Jacob. I was now driving a 2015 Lexus IS convertible. A gift from a previous Daddy. Also, another reason I couldn't wait to get out of Seattle.

James and I started out fine. He was the professor of my Statistics Class. I knew it was wrong to date a professor, but I wasn't doing it for the grades, as I always made the Dean's List. So, when James wandered into the Bottomz up for a bachelor party and spotted me on the stage, he was waiting for me outside when my shift was over. Even though I was still on the main stage, I again performed as a little. I was called The Brat, and the men loved it. James questioned me how long I'd been dancing. I told him I'd done it since I was 16, and that's how I paid for school. He asked all about The Brat, and if that was what I wanted from him. I told him I'd never had a Dom/Daddy before, but I was willing to try it if that's what he wanted. Worst mistake of my life. James equated Dom/submission with abuse and buying expensive gifts as a way to make up for nearly killing me. From that point, I knew Dom/sub was not what I wanted in a relationship.

That was when Lauren got her first Daddy. A man that frequented the club often when we both were littles in the Kiddiez room. Lauren told me how generous and Sweet Eleazar was and that he had friends that were also looking for a little. Daddy Emmett was the younger adopted brother of three very wealthy men in the oil business in Texas. Jasper was the very serious older brother, though he couldn't be older than 27, and in love with my sister. Peter, the middle brother, had a girlfriend, Charlotte, but they were in a vanilla relationship, and he would sneak out to play from time to time. Emmett was playful, had a body like a bodybuilder and could always put a smile on my face. I really cared about Emmett, but I didn't see it becoming a serious relationship. We only play 2-3 times a week. So, when they announced they were moving overseas for the next 3-5 years, Alice was heartbroken, but Jasper said he would stay connected, and when they came back to the states, he was coming looking for her. She begged me to let her go with him, but Jasper and I both put our foot down. She had to finish college first.

It wasn't often I thought about Emmett. But tonight, was one of those nights. I could still see his boyish dimpled face and hear his joyful booming laugh. To be as big as he was, he was quite a gentle giant. Whenever I looked for a new Daddy, I'd always hoped they'd be somewhere in between James and Emmett.

I was awakened from my dream of Emmett's smile and Carlisle's beautiful face by Alice shaking me violently.

"Sissy, wake up, you're going to be late. Your alarm has been going off for the last 30 minutes." She told me. FUCK!

I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. THANK GOD! Jess the bathroom hog had already left for an early shift at the diner. I didn't have time to wash my hair, so I opted to put it up in a french twist. And fuck contact lenses, I barely had time for makeup. I pulled out my pair of wire-rimmed glasses. Alice had poured me a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice for breakfast. I ate quickly and grabbed my things.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked Alice.

"Very sophisticated, though a little librarian-ish, I think you'll fit in." She told me. I just rolled my eyes at Alice. Alice wanted to be a fashion designer, so she was more into clothes than I was. She was the one who made me buy this way overpriced Chanel suit.

"Whatever Alice, wish me luck, and make sure you lock up before you leave for class," I told her. I gave my little sister a kiss and headed out the door.

I pulled into the parking garage of the building with 10 minutes to spare. I made my way up to personnel, where I was given parking access, and my picture was taken for my security badge. I was then given my compensation package and forms to fill out for medical and dental and told to fill out as much as possible now, and someone would be to collect me and take me to the floor I'd be working on. A while later, a lady named Chelsea came to collect me. She introduced herself as The Volturi's Executive Assistant. Once we reached the floor, there, on the wall in front of the elevators was the names and pictures of all the men I'd met last night. I stood there with my mouth hung open like a guppie.

"Ms. Swan, is something wrong?" Chelsea asked me.

"Please tell me I will not be working for one of them?" I asked her with a dry mouth.

"As a matter of fact, you will be the personal assistant to Carlisle Volturi," Chelsea told me. I'd turned around and was manically pressing the button to call the elevator back when I heard his voice.

"Ms. Swan?" I closed my eyes at the sound of my name falling from his lips. I bit my bottom lip and turned around to look right into his beautiful face.

The look of recognition once I turned around was priceless. I've never seen a man become as white as a ghost as he did. Once the color started to return to his face, a sly smirk replaced the stunned look.

"Ms. Swan, I am so very excited to have you aboard. I'm Carlisle Volturi. Won't you come so I can show you around personally?" My feet were stuck in place as I was now in fight or flight mode. I knew mixing business with pleasure was never a good idea, but god knows I needed this job. I was also very interested in becoming a little to Carlisle. I finally willed my feet to move from their spot and walk towards him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said in a big voice, obviously to keep up the façade that this was our first meeting. "Come, let me introduce you to my brothers." Once I reached him, I noticed he was buttoning his jacket to hide the very noticeable tent in his pants.

"So, this is what you look like in the big world, how very Maggie Gyllenhaal as Lee Holloway of you." He whispered.

"Well, I guess James Spader as the Original Mr. Grey would know," I whispered back, as I cut an eye at him as we walked through the open office area. I could tell he was impressed that I knew what he was referencing.

"Beauty and knowledge of the classics, I like that." He told me.

"You'll find there's a lot more to me than meets the eye," I replied.

"GOD, I'm so looking forward to finding out," Carlisle said as we finally stopped in a conference room where Marcus and Caius were sitting going over what looked like a presentation. Carlisle cleared his throat, and the men looked up at us, with a 'deer in the headlights' expression.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my new personal assistant, Ms. Isabella Swan," Carlisle told the men.

"I—dddd—uhh—bbb—uhh," Caius was babbling.

"Caius, I do hope you find your words before our clients come in this afternoon. Babbling baby doesn't quite suit you." Marcus quipped, exasperatingly. Carlisle just gave a hearty laugh.

"Ms. Swan It's quite a pleasure to have you on board. I look forward to working with you soon." Marcus seemed to be the level-headed one in the bunch. I just smiled politely. Carlisle then turned us around, and we headed to his office.

"Mr. Volturi…" I was cut off quickly by Carlisle placing a portfolio in front of me as he then went to close and lock his door and draw the blinds to his office. I opened the folder to find a D/s Contract.

"Mr. Volturi…" I started again.

"Ahh, ahh Princess, you are starting off wrong already. That contract says you can only call me Daddy unless I tell you otherwise," he said as he took off his jacket and started undoing his tie. I had to stand my ground, so I raised my voice a little.

"First of all, Mr. Volturi, I haven't signed said contract yet. Secondly, I don't mix my personal life with work." I told him. He just walked over to me with a smirk and took my glasses off and laid them on the table next to the contract. He then got down on his knees in front of me and undid my hair from the French twist, so it was now falling over my shoulders.

"Then you're fired." He said before plunging his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so fucking good. I was boneless by the time he broke this kiss. The moisture had already started pooling in my panties.

"You...can't fire me...that would be sexual harassment." I managed to get the words out of my mouth, though the conviction of the statement was not quite there.

"Then fucking sue me." He said as he then snatched me up roughly from the chair and took me over to his desk.

"Place your hand's palms down on the desk, Princess," he said and immediately my mind went to the scene from The Secretary. My breathing started coming out in pants.

"Yes, Daddy," I said as I did as he instructed. He stepped behind me and ground his cock into my ass a couple of times, before stepping back and slowly lowering the zipper of my skirt. Once it was unzipped, he stooped to help me step out of it, helping me lift one leg at a time. My hands were still planted firmly on the desk.

He then ran both hands up my legs, once he reached the top of my lace top silk thigh-high stockings, he kissed both my thighs on the bow on the back of the stockings where the lace stopped.

"So fucking beautiful," he said. "I like these much better than the bobby socks. I want you to wear these tonight. I have something for you, little girl appropriate, to go with them," God I hoped he didn't rip them, it was my last pair. He then ran his hand up the rest of the way, until he reached the apex of my thighs. He then pushed my thong aside and slipped his finger through my wet folds.

"God Princess, you are so wet. You haven't been a naughty girl and cum without asking Daddy's permission, have you?"

"No Daddy," I told him in short breaths. "You made me like this, I'm wet for you, Daddy. But what about Daddy Caius," I asked him.

"FUCK, CAIUS! He tried to break the agreement before it even got started. He was always a terrible cheat, even as a child. You are my Princess and mine alone, do you understand?" he said as he continued to thrust his finger into my wet pussy.

He then stood up, I heard as he undid the buckle of his belt and unzipped his pants. I never turned around, as I still had my hands on the desk as he asked. I then heard the distinct sound of a condom being opened.

"Stand up and turn around, Princess Isabella." He said. I immediately did as he asked, to find him rolling the condom onto his enormous erect member.

"I'm on birth control," I told him.

"Excellent, but until we make an appointment for check-ups for the both of us, this is our reality." He replied. I like that.

He then undid the two buttons of my jacket and took it off of me to reveal the bustier I was wearing underneath.

"You are a naughty little girl, Isabella. This is definitely not appropriate attire for work." He told me.

"But I don't work here anymore, you fired me," I said. I wanted him to stop talking and just fuck me already

"Good point, but I feel I must punish you nonetheless." He then took off his dress shirt and undershirt. Picking up his pants from the floor, he laid them all on one of the client chairs that faced his desk, where my skirt and jacket was also discarded. He then picked me up by my thighs and leaned me on the edge of his desk. He then took one hand and positioned himself at my entrance.

It was then, I took in just how beautiful this man was. His hair was blonde like spun gold, and his eyes were a crystal blue, and intense, and they bored into mine. His body was fit and muscular. I'd felt how tight his arms and shoulders were through his shirt, but to see the muscles as they flexed when he moved was breathtaking. And his eight-pack abs were washboard perfect. I just wanted to lick from his perfectly muscled pecs, all the way down to his lean but muscular thighs and everything in between. I was brought out of my mental rant by him placing his fingers on my chin, making me meet is intense gaze once again.

"You are not to cum, until I tell you too, Princess. I control your body, do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Good, do you have safewords, Princess?" Again, I nodded my head.

"Unless I tell you otherwise, you will only use verbal responses. Am I understood, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," I said in my baby voice. I immediately went into Little headspace.

"Very good, little girl. Now, what are your safe words?" He asked again.

"Green, Yeyow and Red, Daddy," I replied.

"And what is your color, now?"

"Totally green," I said. Before the words finished leaving my lips, he impaled me. He was so big I couldn't help but gasp as he entered me. He stilled to let me get used to his size.

"Fuck! Little girl, you are so fucking tight. You were not a virgin, were you?" He asked me in a panic.

"No, Daddy, but I've only had two others," I told him. He then took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"You can move now," I told him. He then started thrusting in and out of me, slowly at first, but when I started pushing back against him, he picked up the pace.

"Tell me how that feels, Princess. Do you like my big cock pounding into you, you naughty little girl? I need to know what pleases you."

"Yes, Daddy, so good!" I exclaimed.

"You are not to cum until I tell you. If you do, it will be your last release for the weekend, do you understand, Princess?" He then leaned me back and started stroking my clit with his thumb. I was so close to the edge. I was now biting my lip so hard I was about to draw blood.

"Fuck, Isabella, I don't know how much longer I can last." He then pinched my clit hard. "CUM WITH ME, NOW LITTLE GIRL!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I came so hard there were stars behind my eyes. I was about to scream out when Daddy plunged his tongue into my mouth. He followed after another two strokes. He collapsed on top of me as I laid back on the desk. The smell of sex permeated throughout the office. He then lifted his head and looked at me.

"Come on, baby girl, let's get you cleaned up. I can't have my personal assistant walking out of here with that 'just fucked' look, now can I?" He said with a smile.

"But you fired me." I gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Do you still want the job?" He asked me.

"Of course, I do," I replied.

"Then I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. Now come on, let's get you fixed up and out of here, I have a lunch conference this afternoon." He then took me into his ensuite bathroom, where he helped me clean up, and redress. I redid my makeup and hair. Once he was dressed, he sprayed Febreze air in his office. He then went into his messenger bag and pulled out several files. He placed one on top of the contract that was still on the table.

"I expect that contract read and signed by tonight. Behind the actual contract is a list of limits I expect you to go over and sign as well. The other folder is a list of all my contact information and my schedule." He then came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tonight, Princess. Pack a bag, you won't be going home until Sunday, and welcome aboard Ms. Swan. I'm sure you will be a great asset to Volturi Investments." He said before opening the door and leaving his office.


End file.
